Yo Quisiera Ser
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Songfic con Yo quisiera ser de Reik LOKIxLUCY


Hola, otra vez este su anfitrión, escribiendo un LucyxLoki que hace rato me estaba corriendo esta idea por la cabeza.

Disclaimer: esta historia es completamente ficticia todos los nombre y personajes que aparecen a continuación le pertenecen a HIRO MASHIMA la canción Yo Quisiera Ser le pertenece a REIK por supuesto.

Yo Quisiera Ser

Lucy, se encontraba llorando boca abajo en su cama, cuando una mano le toca el pelo acariciándolo, rubia alzo la mirada para ver quien era y era Loki que se había salido del mundo de los espíritus por Lucy.

**Soy tu mejor amigo**

**tu pañuelo de lagrimas,**

**de amores perdidos.**

-Loki que haces aquí, dijo de entre sollozos Lucy.

-No puedo soportar verte asi de triste Lucy. Dijo el espíritu de Leo acariciando. A la chica en el pelo.

Lucy de levanto y postro su rostro en el hombro de Loki para luego llorar aun mas.

-Ya, ya Lucy desahógate, vamos. Dijo Loki tratando de calmar a Lucy.

**Te recargas en mi hombro**

**tu llanto no cesa,**

**yo solo te acaricio**

Lucy que, después de un rato llorando se habia calmado, estaba ahora viendo a Loki.

-Que te ocurrió, Lucy? Porque estabas llorando?. Preguntaba el chico

-Es que, hoy quise salir con Natsu pero, el me dijo que ya tenia algo que hacer con Lisanna. Contesto la chica al borde del llanto de nuevo

-Bueno, pero no te, desanimes, sabes que Natsu no quiso decir eso, el siempre es asi de falta de tacto. Dijo Loki para calmar a la chica y tranquilizarla

**y me dices por que la vida**

**es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?**

**yo solo te abrazo**

**y te consuelo.**

-Gracias, Loki, a veces creo que eres el único que me comprende. Dijo la rubia secándose las lágrimas y saliendo por la puerta

-De nada Lucy, pero a donde vas?. Pregunto el espíritu estelar

-Pues es una linda tarde para quedarse llorando, asi que ire a dar un paseo. Dijo la chica que se iba.

-Esta bien, cuídate mucho Lucy. Se despidió el chico de la chica

**Me pides mil concejospara protegerte**

**de tu proximo encuentro,**

**saves que te cuido.**

-Vaya, mi querida Lucy tu corazón es de cristal y tus sentimientos oro, espero algún dia me veas a mi y no al que no te corresponde. Penso Loki que se quedo sentado en la cama de la chica y luego desapareció, hiendo se al mundo de los espíritus.

**Lo que no sabes es que**

**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**te desvelas y te desesperas,**

**yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**

**ese que viene de tus sentimientos,**

**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**tu despertaras ilusionada,**

**yo quisiera que vivieras**

**de mi siempre enamorada**.

Había pasado unos días luego de lo ocurrido y de nuevo Lucy, llegaba a su casa llorando.

-Que te ocurrió Lucy?. Pregunto el espíritu de Leo

-Es que hoy es ya un año en que me uni a Fairy Tail y nadie lo recuerda. Dijo la chica de entre sollozos- tampoco el estúpido de Natsu lo recuerda.

-Pero sabes que yo lo recuerdo. Dijo Loki

Lucy se le quedo viendo a Loki con los ojos empapados de lágrimas.

**Tu te me quedas viendo,**

**y me preguntas si algo**

**me esta pasando,**

**y yo no se que hacer**

-Que ocurre, Lucy?. Pregunto el chico

-Solo es que, me da gusto que a alguien le intereso. Dijo Lucy

-Ya no te preocupes que yo siempre estaré para ti. Dijo Loki abrazando a Lucy

**si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,**

**quisiera deecirte lo que yo siento,**

**pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes,**

**y que solo en mi mente**

**vivas para siempre...**

-Gracias, Loki, yo siempre podre contar contigo, como amigo. Dijo la chica

Loki se desanimo un poco al escuchar, lo de solo amigos.

-Loki? Que te pasa?

-No, no nada solo es que estaba pensando en que para celebrar tu aniversario en Fairy Tail podríamos salir a cenar, yo pago. Dijo Loki

-Gracias otra vez Loki, iré con gusto. Aceptando la chica.

**Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**tu te desvelas y te desesperas,**

**yo quisiera ser tu llanto,**

**ese que viene de tus sentimientos,**

**yo quisiera ser ese por quien**

**tu despertaras ilusionada,**

**yo quisiera que vivieras**

**de mi siempre enamorada.**

**Fin**

**Bueno simple, sencillo, y sin sentido el fic. Ahora quisiera agradecer a Girl Hatake95 por la idea del song fic y a Kari Kurosaki por darme algo de inspiración cuando estaba flojeando.**

**Bien ya me despido, nos leemos en otro fic.**


End file.
